


Adoration

by toujours_nigel



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Adoration

He reaches out to touch his face and it is moved aside, to run a careful hand down his arm, and the brown skin twitches away. He bends down to kiss the smiling mouth and full lips purse in distaste. He speaks pretty words to it—the words his lovers have spoken to him in desire—and he turns away, this boy he loves, as he always has. No pleas and no pleadings persuade him, and his impassioned tears only serve to make him cloud in dark displeasure. Cruel love, who yet still watches him waste and wastes with him.


End file.
